hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
How About Me?
How About Me? (僕いかがですか? Boku Ikaga desu ka?) is the second image song for the character Estonia in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Atsushi Kousaka in the voice of Estonia. Lyrics Kanji= 最先端ITは 最高の戦力です あれもこれも網羅してみますか お土産はカレヴの 種類豊富なチョコレート ホッと一息差し上げましょう 中世の町並みをぶらりとしながら 僕の話を聞いてください 北欧に入れてみませんか!? もれなくもちも (∂ω∂) もっとすごくもっと強くなるでしょう 北欧のこれからのためなんでもします お役に立てるならお任せを 学力調査上位らしくピンチをかわしますよ★ 「ねえフィンランド、 僕が北欧メンバーになれば、 フィン・ウゴル語同士 もっと仲良くなれるじゃないですか。 だから、親友じゃなくて兄弟になろうよ！」 大自然の公園で 渡り鳥ウォッチング 疲れた羽根を癒してみませんか 歴史あるタリンは 世界遺産登録 特にウィンターシーズンは格別ですよ 報道はわりと自由なんです 楽しいことに規制は要らない さあ一緒に 北欧を盛り上げませんか!? もちとともに (∂ω∂) どんな凄いどんな豪(えら)い祭でも 北欧が輝けるようにトップ狙います だからもうそろそろ許可下さい いいお返事待っています ブログを書きながら★ 数え切れない素敵が 他にもたくさんあるんですよ レッツクリック! 北欧に入れてみませんか!? もれなくもちも (∂ω∂) もっとすごくもっと強くなるでしょう 北欧のこれからのためなんでもします お役に立てるならお任せを トラムに乗って向かう先は きっと見たことないキラリと光る未来★ 「Jätku leiba! さあなんでも召し上がってください。 代表的なレイヴはもちろん、ビールのお供に シュリトやヴェリヴォルストはいかがですか。 食後にはあま～いマンデルでもつまみながら みなさんでゆっくりと、 僕の加入後の北欧についてお話しませんか?」 |-| Romaji= Saisentan IT wa Saikou no senryoku desu Are mo kore mo moura shitemimasu ka Omiyage wa karevu no Shuruihoufu na chokoreeto Hotto hitoiki sashiagemashou Chuusei no machinami wo burarito shinagara Boku no hanashi wo kiite kudasai Hokuou ni iretemimasen ka!? Morenaku mochi mo (∂ω∂) Motto sugoku motto tsuyoku naru deshou Hokuou no korekara no tame nandemo shimasu Oyaku ni tateru nara omakase wo Gakuryoku chousa joui rashiku pinchi wo kawashimasu yo★ “Nee Finrando, Boku ga hokuou menbaa ni nareba, Fin-Ugorugo doushi Motto nakayoku nareru janai desu ka. Dakara, shinyuu janaku te kyoudai ni narou yo!’ Daishizen no kouen de Wataridori wocchingu Tsukareta hane wo iyashitemimasen ka Rekishi aru tarin ha Sekaiisan touroku Tokuni wintaashiizun wa kakubetsu desu yo Houdou wa warito jiyuu nan desu Tanoshii koto ni kisei wa iranai Saa issho ni Hokuou wo moriagemasen ka!? Mochi to tomoni (∂ω∂) Donna sugoi donna erai matsuri demo Hokuou ga kagayakeru youni toppu neraimasu Dakara mou sorosoro kyoka kudasai Ii ohenji matteimasu Burogu wo kakinagara★ Kazoekirenai suteki ga Hoka nimo takusan arun desu yo Rettsu kurikku! Hokuou ni iretemimasen ka!? Morenaku mochi mo (∂ω∂) Motto sugoku motto tsuyoku naru deshou Hokuou no korekara no tame nandemo shimasu Oyaku ni tateru nara omakase wo Toramu ni notte mukau saki wa Kitto mitakotonai kirari to hikaru mirai★ "Jätku leiba! Saa nandemo meshiagatte kudasai. Daihyouteki na reivu wa mochiron, biiru no otomo ni Shurito ya verivorusuto wa ikaga desu ka. Shokugo ni wa ama~i manderu demo tsumaminagara Minasan de yukkuri to, Boku no kanyuugo no hokuou ni tsuite ohanashi shimase n ka?” |-| English= The most advanced IT Is the most powerful force Would you like to cover this or that too? My souvenir would be Kalev's wide-ranging selection of chocolate I’ll let you take a breather While we are strolling idly in the medieval townscape Please listen to what I have to say How about make me one of the Nordics? Mochis included, of course (∂ω∂) I bet we will become bigger and stronger I’ll do anything for the future of the Nordics If there is anything I could help with, please leave it to me I’ll handle any crisis, just like someone who achieves top level in academic assessment would★ “Hey, Finland, If I become a member of the Nordics, As common speakers of the Finno-Ugric languages, We can become even closer, can’t we? So, let’s not just be friends, let’s become brothers!” Migratory bird watching At the national parks Would you like to heal those tired wings? The historic Tallinn Is a registered World Heritage Especially in the winter season, it’s exceptional News and media have quite a lot of freedom We don’t need regulations for doing fun things Here, let’s do this together How about we boost and stir up excitement for the Nordics? Along with the mochis (∂ω∂) No matter how amazing or how grand the festivals are I will aim for the top so the Nordics will shine So please, it’s about time you allow me to join I look forward to your favorable reply While I write in my blog★ I still have many other charming features More than you can ever count Let’s click! How about make me one of the Nordics? Mochis included, of course (∂ω∂) I bet we will become bigger and stronger I’ll do anything for the future of the Nordics If there is anything I could help with, please leave it to me What lies ahead of us as we ride on a tram Is definitely a sparkling bright future that we’ve never seen before★ “Jätku leiba!Lit. translation: "May your bread last!" Estonian equivalent to the term "Bon appetit!" Here, please help yourself to anything. There’s of course the most representative Leib,Bread. Technically used to describe all bread types but is most associated with rye bread instead of the full name, "rukkileib". and would you like SültHead cheese and verivorstBlood sausage to go with your beer? After the meal, while we snack on some swe~et mandel,Almond How about we all leisurely talk about What the Nordics will be like after I’ve joined?” Album This song was released on October 7, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 6 - Finland and Estonia, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Moi Moi Sauna♪. This song is also the twelfth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs